totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Roxane1413
O mnie Informacja: Do następnych wakacji w te dni powszednie: poniedziałek i czwartek będę słabo aktywna na wikiach z powodu nauki. Przepraszamy za usterki. Mój Cykl Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Planu (Trwa) *angielski tytuł: Total Drama: Revenge of the Action *Premiera: 06.12.2013 *Premiera ostatniego odcinka: TBA *Liczba odcinków: 16 + special *Krótki opis: Najsławniejsi uczesticy z pierwszej i drugiej obsady razem z nową uczestniczką programu muszą się zmierzyć w kolejnym sezonie Totalnej Porażki powracając na opuszczony plan filmowy w Toronto. *I miejsce : TBA *II miejsce: TBA *III miejsce: TBA Totalna Porażka: Trasa Zemsty (planowana) *angielski tytuł: Total Drama: Revenge World Tour *Premiera: po TPPŚ *Premiera ost. odcinka: TBA *Liczba odcinków: ? + special *Krótki opis:: Kilkunastu uczestników z pierwszej i drugiej obsady oraz zawodniczka z TPZP + całkiem nowa zawodniczka walczą o milion dolców podróżując po świecie w odbudowanym Jambo Jecie. *I miejsce : TBA *II miejsce: TBA *III miejsce: TBA Totalna Porażka na niby Wawanakwie *angielski tytuł: Total Drama on the kind of Wawanakwa *Premiera: po TPTZ lub TDPI *Premiera ostatniego odcinka: TBA *Liczba odcinków: ? + 2 speciale *mały spoiler: najwytrwalsi zawodnicy z każdej obsady zostają zabrani na wyspę "Nibynakwa" gdzie znów walczą o główną nagrodę *I miejsce : TBA *II miejsce: TBA *III miejsce: TBA Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy Pakhitew *angielski tytuł: Total Drama: Revenge of the Pakhitew Island *Premiera: po WiTP *Premiera ostatniego odcinka: TBA *mały spoiler: Zawodnicy powracają na "podrasowaną" wyspę Pakhitew by wygrać milion dolarów. *Liczba odcinków: ? + special *I miejsce : TBA *II miejsce: TBA *III miejsce: TBA Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Największych Gwiazd *angielski tytuł: Total Drama: Revenge of the Biggest All-Stars *Premiera: po TPZWP *Premiera ostatniego odcinka: TBA *mały spoiler: Ostatnie wielkie gwiazdy zmierzają się na wyspie Pakhitew w kolejnym sezonie All-Stars. Ale czy na pewno sezon dotrze do finału? *Liczba odcinków: ? + 2 speciale Wielka Totalna Porażka *angielski tytuł: Great Total Drama *Premiera: po TPZNG *Premiera ostatniego odcinka: TBA *Liczba odcinków: ? + special *mały spoiler: Najlepsi uczestnicy + para nowych zawodników rywalizuje znowu na wyspie Pakhitew w najgroźniejszych wyzwaniach świata. Jednak nowi mogą się okazać sprytniejszy od starych... *I miejsce : TBA *II miejsce: TBA *III miejsce: TBA Finałowa Totalna Porażka *angielski tytuł: Final Total Drama *Premiera: po poprzednim sezonie *Premiera ostatniego odcinka: TBA *Liczba odcinków: ? + special *mały spoiler: wszyscy zawodnicy którzy występowali w TP przechodząc od planu filmowego w Toronto, do Jambo Jetu po wyspę Pakhitew by w finale ostatniego sezonu w jeziorze Wawanakwa wygrać 112 100 000 dolarów. *I miejsce : TBA *II miejsce: TBA *III miejsce: TBA Delta Totalnej Porażki *angielski tytuł: Total Drama Delta *Premiera: po FTP *Premiera ostatniego odcinka: kiedy skończę z tą wikią XD *Liczba odcinków: wyżej *mały spoiler: Po wydarzeniach ze specjalnego odcinka FTP prawie wszyscy bohaterzy Totalnej Porażki zginęli, ale pewne osoby które zyskały niezwykłe moce i zdolności przetrwali, by teraz walczyć z istotami zagrażającym Ziemi i...wylegiwać się nad Wawanakwą. *To nie będzie reality show XD Inne moje fikcje Totalna Poraża na Śmierć i Życie *angielski tytuł: Total Drama for Life and Death *Premiera: w czasie DTP *Premiera ostatniego odcinka: pewnie przed zakończeniem DTP XD *Liczba odcinków: ? *Mały spoiler: alternatywna wersja końca postaci z TP, czyli wersja jakby specialu FTP oraz "sezonu" DTP nie było. Kilkanaście starych zawodników + kilka nowych walczą ze sobą w bezludnym miejscu na śmierć i życie, a stawką jest życie uczestników nie biorących udziału w tym "sezonie". *I miejsce: TBA *II miejsce: TBA *III miejsce: TBA Moje postacie *Helen *Marta *??? (dziewczyna, diebiut w WiTP) *??? (chłopak, debiut w WiTP) Serie wspólne Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata *fikcja wspólna online *postać występująca: Helen *miejsce: ? Totalna Porażka: Podróż po Świecie *fikcja z HD *angielski tytuł: Total Drama: Travel the World *Premiera: po TPZP *Premiera ostatniego odcinka: TBA *Liczba odcinków: ? *I miejsce : TBA *II miejsce: TBA *III miejsce: TBA Userboxy Mój wkład * wkład Moje ulubione strony * Monster High Wiki * Ta wiki ^^ * Totalna Porażka Wiki